


Shocking

by FairyNiamh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Pikachu is ill, the diagnoses is...





	Shocking

When he first started is trek to become a Pokémaster, Satoshi was excited. If you had asked him what he liked about it, he would have said everything (even when he had to deal with Team Rocket.) Of course, he would have corrected the word like to love, because he loved it.

True that he enJouied some of his Pokémon more than others. After all, Squirtle was far more useful and _fun_ than Metapod. Still it was exciting and fun!

Well, that was until a few months ago. See, Pikachu started to slow down and his ears were droopy. Sadly, they were in the middle of nowhere. The closest Emergency Room was weeks away. There were plenty of gyms along the way and each Gym Leader had theories, but all insisted that they didn’t know enough about Electric Type Pokémon, they would give them a touch of food and a place to rest, before pointing them in the right direction.

When they finally reached the hospital, Pikachu was too weak to even try to get into or out of his ball. Nurse Joui had broken down in tears and called for the doctor. Satoshi sat in the emergency room with Misti and waited for news.

After four hours, a worn out and blushing Nurse Joui finally came to give them the news.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be okay. Satoshi, you should head back, alone. Professor Ookido has some things he would like to discuss with you," Joui directed avoiding direct eye contact.

The teen nodded and rushed to his friend's side. He did not know what Professor Ookido needed to tell him, but he always gave good advice; and it touched him that he would take time out of his busy schedule to help him. Whatever he had to tell him, must be important.

"Satoshi, good to see you," Ookido said from the screen beside Pikachu.

"Good to see you too. What's wrong with my Pikachu?"

"He's in rut and doesn't have a mate."

Satoshi pursed his lips and shook his head. "Is that dangerous? Where can I find him a mate?"

Professor Ookido was blunt when he informed him that, "It could kill him. There are farms and camps that specialize in in Pokémon Husbandry. That isn't the issue. See, your Pikachu _has_ a mate. He's been courting _you_."

"I don't understand," he confessed.

"Do you know what masturbation is?" when Satoshi nodded his head, the Professor continued. "You have two choices. Release him and let him die in peace."

"I don't want him to die!" Satoshi all but yelled.

"Then you need to masturbate him at least twice weekly. He'll want to mount and mate you, but masturbating him, should ease, if not cure him. There is a catch."

"What?" he asked, blushing bright red.

"You will need to do this until he chooses another mate, or dies. Which, barring a sickness or death in a battle, he could easily live until he's 20."

"So, I just need to masturbate him?"

The professor nodded his head and grinned. "Only use your hands or Pokémon approved devices. Shigeru, actually tried to fellate his Nidoking. He was hospitalized for two weeks after that incident."

Satoshi nodded solemnly. Though inside he was running around and laughing at his foes antics. "Thank you."

"I'll give the pair of you some privacy," the grandfatherly man said before the screen went black.

"Hey there boy, let's get this show going," Satoshi said as he wrapped his fingers around his Pokémon's erection.

The electric Pokémon thrashed, and chanted Pika, as his little hips thrust into his hand. After 5 minutes, it was not Pika that was chanted. It was replaced by Pi. He was a little worried because Pikachu sounded very winded.

Just before the Pokémon reached his climax, Professor Ookido came back on the screen, "I forgot to warn you to wear..."

Was all he managed to get out before Pikachu screeched out Pi-Pi-ka-CHU! The resulting climax sent a high voltage shock wave through the room, including Satoshi. Effectively knocking him unconscious.

The professor left orders with Nurse Joui to provide the boy with rubber gloves and to give a lecture about safe and effective Pokémon husbandry; and to let the pair of them sleep it out.

~Fin~


End file.
